


the happiness of being connected

by arzenpai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, au where gaks and tsums go to the same high school, yamamura-senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: In the midst of planning her confession, Tsumugi is called out of the clubroom by none other than the senpai of her affections, Yamamura Gaku. hs!au





	the happiness of being connected

The sun was setting, and at opposite ends of the hallway stood two figures. A boy and a girl. A soba man and a bunny girl. Their stares were heated, and the tension in the air was thick--

Who will speak first? Who will give way?

“Tsumugi--” and “Yamamura-senpai--” both cut through the silence, and both voices stopped.

“I--”

“You--”

They laughed softly, the awkwardness banished with amused smiles.

A beat passed, and it seemed like they both understood.

The girl made her way to him and so does he. Their steps grew hurried, until the girl finally jumped into the boy’s arms, laughter filling the air.

“Yamamura-senpai, I love you…!”

....

“...something like that?” Riku finished with a bright grin.

The other occupants of the room stared back at him, wondering if he was joking. But he only continued to grin at them, still hugging himself.

It was Mitsuki who first started laughing. Tamaki just looked confused, and Iori seemed to want to bang his head into a wall. Thank goodness Nagi wasn’t here, because Tsumugi knew he would be exclaiming the perfection of Riku’s idea.

Yamato spoke up. “Riku, that’s way too simplistic.” He seemed to be holding back his laughter. Although embarrassed beyond belief, Tsumugi couldn’t fault him-- Riku-san’s tinny rendition of her voice and obviously fake deep rendition of Yamamura Gaku’s voice was just too hilarious. If she weren’t the one being laughed at, maybe she would be giggling as well.

Iori nodded. “That’s actually being too optimistic. Your idea banks on the assumption that Yamamura Gaku already has feelings for Takanashi-senpai.”

Tsumugi winced at that, and Yamato swatted Iori’s shoulder when he saw the girl’s expression. “Have a little more tact, Izumi junior.” He slung his arm around Tsumugi’s shoulder and grinned at her. “Don’t worry, manager. We idiots are here to make sure your confession goes perfectly. Yamamura won’t be able to resist you!”

Then he started going off about red dresses and high heels until Mitsuki smacked him across the face. “Shut it, pervert! You’re just projecting your drought on the manager!”

The two started bickering, Riku trying to calm them both down. Thankfully Tamaki was just silently eating his pudding.

A knock on the club room silenced them all.

Thankful for the interruption, Tsumugi scrambled for the door, smiling brightly. “Yes, hello, Light Music Clu-- Y-Yamamura-senpai…!” She flailed a little and cleared her throat to recompose herself. “What brings you here?”

Yamamura Gaku glanced past her and raised an eyebrow at the way Mitsuki had Yamato’s face in his hands and how Riku was holding back Yamato’s arms. Tsumugi would take a leaf out of Nagi’s vocabulary and say it rather looked like the Daily Lives of High School Boys meme. She wanted to smack herself.

Thankfully, the older student was used to the ruckus their club was known for and just returned his gaze to Tsumugi. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I excuse you for a while?”

Tsumugi’s heart skipped a little, but she willed it to keep quiet lest her senpai hear it thudding loudly in her chest. She could also feel everyone’s stares, silently urging her to say yes and take this opportunity. “S-Sure.” She stepped out and slid the door close behind her.

Should she confess now? _‘Wait, no, he called me out here, it must be something important…!’_ But maybe that was just her trying to talk herself out of it. She was caught off-guard, after all! She had asked the rest of the Light Music Club members to help her think of how to tell him, but she hadn’t actually planned for the confession to be _today_. But what if she didn’t and she lost her chance? What if someone confessed first, and, and, and…!

“Tsumugi?”

She snapped to attention. “A-Ah, sorry! Did you say something?”

Gaku looked at her with furrowed brows, his grey eyes glinting worriedly behind his thick glasses. “Not yet, but you looked really bothered. Is something wrong?” He seemed to be nervously tugging at his stubby ponytail-- a tick of his that she found really endearingly cute. “Is this a bad time?”

Tsumugi waved her hands in panic. “No, no, it’s alright!” She managed her usual smile, a bit warm in the chest because of his concern. “I just have a few things on my mind. Did you need help with something, Yamamura-senpai?”

Gaku bit his lip a little before opening his blazer and fishing out three cardboard slips from his pocket. He handed these to her face down and smiled shyly. “I won these from a raffle and remembered that some of you guys like them.”

Intrigued, Tsumugi flipped the cards and felt herself stumble backwards a little at the sight that greeted her. “V-VIP tickets to TRIGGER’s next live!?” she exclaimed, heart in her throat. Her eyes flicked back to her senpai, who was still fiddling with his ponytail. “A-Are you sure, Yamamura-senpai? These are…!”

He smiled at her. “Of course. Besides, you deserve a break, Tsumugi. You and Osaka have been working too hard for the festival, right?” He gave a little wink. “Consider this a little reward for yourself.”

If she wasn’t already head over heels for him, she would be now. People didn’t just give away expensive tickets to large concerts, even if they did win it from a raffle. Her eyes sparkled. “Thank you, Yamamura-senpai! I’ll be sure to enjoy it!”

Tsumugi couldn’t help it-- her body moved on its own accord, propelled by glee. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you, thank you…!”

She felt him freeze at the sudden contact, and she realized what she had done. “A-Ah, sorry, sorry!” she stammered, stumbling back hurriedly. To her surprise, Gaku didn’t let her go too far; his hand gently held her elbow and kept her in place.

There was a pensive look in his eyes as he stared down at her. “It’s no problem at all, I assure you.” Then he smiled. “I’d give anything to see that smile.”

_‘W...What?’_

Did Gaku just say that, out of nowhere?

Were Tsumugi’s ears deceiving her?

She stared wide-eyed at him and could not respond until Gaku let go of her and waved goodbye. It was only when he turned the corner did everything catch up to her brain.

“Whoa. Talk about smooth,” came an amused voice from behind her. Tsumugi whirled around to the sight of Sougo smiling at her.

“Sougo-senpai... That really happened, didn’t it?”

Sougo just continued to smile. “It definitely did.” He suddenly reached over to slide open the door to the clubroom, and Riku and Yamato’s bodies toppled out into the hallway. “You guys are honestly too invested in this. What if Yamamura-san had noticed?”

Tsumugi felt her cheeks flush. It hadn’t even crossed her mind that the others would most definitely eavesdrop. _‘Not that it’s anything new…’_ Even Iori had been caught red-handed listening in on Riku’s mysterious caller once.

Yamato grouched at Sougo’s disappointed face. “We can’t help it, it’s not every day that the manager asks onii-san for help.”

Sougo chuckled. “That’s because she had Ogami-sensei to go to. And he’s more reliable than you, Yamato-san.”

Yamato scowled and Mitsuki sniggered. “He’s not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> gakutsumu for lyf pls thanks  
> hit me up at [@arzenpai_](http://www.twitter.com/arzenpai_)!  
> art was lovingly made by [@atheire](http://www.twitter.com/atheire)!


End file.
